Patience is not a Virtue
by PoWriter
Summary: Patience was an average 15 year old girl; until tragedy strikes her family, and she finds herself wrapped up in the charmed one's lives. Patience has a shocking connection to Paige. PaigePiperPhoebeLeoHenryCoopWyattChrisCole and several new characters.
1. Something in the Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters that appeared on the television show, however I do own this particular story line and all of the new characters that I will introduce. **

(This is my first piece on the site, so please review and let me know if you have any suggestions, comments, whatever, anything is helpful and much appreciated. P.S. This first chapter is a little slow. I needed to introduce the characters, and get them all into a proper place in the story. But, it gets more interesting. Trust me.)

-All words in italics are thoughts/telepathic dialogue.

-All bolded words are exclamations or the start of a new scene.

Important Information to know…

-Billie has the power to read minds, and communicate with people that way.

-Page has started to develop a similar ability.

-This story begins about 5 months after season eight of Charmed.

* * *

**In a small apartment somewhere in San Francisco… **

Patience: "Mom! Hurry up; you don't want to be late for you date with Mr. Taylor! This time you finally found a hot one!"

Miss Williams: "Hey! Just hang on a minute I'm coming… be patient."

Miss Williams walks into the kitchen to show off her outfit: a dark blue dress, with a sliver shawl, and silver heels to match.

Patience: You look amazing! I can't believe it's finally happening… after all these years of grieving over Dad's death…

Suddenly before Patience could finish, a huge creature appeared before her and her mother. Patience screamed with sheer terror as the beast lunged at her mother, knocking her to the floor. Before Patience could think, she grabbed a knife from out of the silverware drawer, and stabbed the creature in the back. It howled in agony and spun around. Patience kept stabbing and kicking, fighting for her life. The beast shrieked with dismay... and just as he appeared he was gone.

Patience: Mom! _Oh my god… oh my god… what the hell just happened? _

Shaking and crying Patience wobbled her way to her mother's side. Blood covered Miss Williams' body, and stained the floor beneath her.

Miss Williams: Shh… shhhh… it's all right Patience. Breathe sweetie… breathe. Don't be afraid. There is a lot you don't know about this world. Things you will soon be forced to accept shall be thrust upon you. But first, you need to know something. I am not your real mother. Nor was I ever married. I adopted you from a church here. The sister who worked there told me that a girl about your age had left you there. After I brought you home, a strange man appeared to me… he came to me in a swirl of blue lights, and told me that magic exists and that you are part of a powerful legacy, and that I needed to protect you. Please… don't be scared, or mad. It took me a long time to accept it, but I somehow knew the day would come when you had to leave me… I just didn't realize it would be like this.

Patience: I… I… _this is crazy… magic? This can't be happening… this is NOT happening! _Mom… please… no. Don't say that sort of thing… it can't be true.

Miss Williams: I-t is…. Plea-se believe it… you must go. Discover whom you are meant to b-e. I will always... I will always... love you.

Patience, unable to look at her mother's dying face… not only scared… but also appalled that her mother could keep this secret... this lie for all these years, burst into tears. She ran out of the kitchen, out the door, and onto the streets of San Francisco.

**In the conservatory, at the Manor: **

Piper: Paige, are you sure you want to go back to being a Social Worker? Really think about this.

Paige: Yes Piper. For the last time, I want to go back to a real job that I can enjoy. Hey, my boss even said I could go straight back to the position I had before I quit.

Phoebe: Oooohhh! I am so excited for you! Come here you, give me a hug!

Paige (Looking at Billie, who was sulking on the couch): What about you Billie? Got any plans for the day?

Piper: Billie? You ok?

Billie: What? Oh sorry… no… I don't have any plans.

Paige: Perfect! You can come with me to work! It will be good for you to get out of the house. Henry can watch Wyatt and Chris.

Billie: I don't know… I was thinking I would hang around here for a while... you know… just hang.

Paige: Billie, you have been sitting in this house for months, you need to get out and do something. You're coming with me to work… and that's not a question.

Paige and Billie leave for work, and Phoebe and Piper head out to get a bite to eat.

**At Paige's new Office: **

Dr. Harris: Hello Paige, I have heard so much about you. Welcome back. Your first case will be given to you immediately. It involves a run away girl.

Paige: Ok. When was this case first filed?

Dr. Harris: Early today actually. But it is important that we deal with it immediately. The girls name is Patience Williams, and she is 15. That is what we have gotten out of her so far, but she seems pretty shaken up. Maybe you could try talking to her. She is sitting in room 12, when you are ready.

Paige: Thank you, sir. I will go talk to her immediately.

Billie: Should I just like chill here, or do you like want me to come with you?

Paige: You can come with me if you want. She might feel comfortable around someone closer to her age.

Paige and Billie walked over to room 12, and opened the door. The room had a few chairs sprawled about each corner, and two ceiling lights hanging down. Patience was sitting in a chair opposite the door. She had light sandy colored hair, grayish-blue eyes, and a nose with a small bump on its ridge. Her skin was relatively pale, with a hit of olive in its tone. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and her clothes a bit dirty.

Paige: Hello Patience, my name is Paige, and this is my friend Billie.

Billie: Hey.

Patience: Hi… nice to meet you… _I just want to get out of here! This is a dream... this is not happening._

Paige: Want to tell me where you're from? Or why you ran away?

Suddenly, feeling angry and misunderstood, Patience looked Paige directly in the eyes. When she did this, Paige suddenly felt oddly connected to the girl.

Patience: First of all, I did not run away. And… I don't really know where I am from. _Or who I really am… _

Billie: What do you mean you don't really know where you are from? Can you not like remember or something?

Patience: No… I can remember… _Although I wish I couldn't. _

Paige: Hey Billie, I am going to get us something to eat. Can you talk with Patience for a few minutes? _Maybe Billie can get something more out of her…_

Billie: Yeah sure.

Paige exits the room, leaving Billie and Patience alone.

Patience: Hey, if I tell you something… promise you won't think I am like crazy… or tell anyone else for that matter. I just need to talk to someone about it.

Billie: Sure… what's up?

Patience: Well it started a few nights ago… my mom and me were getting ready for her big date….

**Several minutes later, when Paige returns: **

Billie is awestruck, Patience had told her everything. The only thing Patience left out was what her mother had said about the church, and her real mother. Billie could understand why she felt she didn't know where she was truly from, and why she had run away from it all.

Paige: Hey you two. How are things going?

Billie: Paige, can I like talk to you for a quick second? …Outside.

Billie leads Paige outside, and explains everything to her.

Paige: Oh my. We need to get her back to the manor… that thing might still be after her. I can orb her out of that room… wait here until I call you.

Billie: Gotcha.

Paige re-enters the room, and takes Patience by the hand. As she did, she felt a strange sensation of familiarity, and love.

Paige: Ok, Patience, don't be scared, just close your eyes, and when you open them you will be out of this room.

**In the Attic of the Manor: **

Piper (on the phone): I just don't understand why you are canceling the day before you were scheduled to play at P3! Isn't there some way that you can either find a replacement or just come? How does that sound… (Paige and Patience orb in.) Oh, sorry. I have to go… no… no I don't want a refund! I want you to find me a replacement band. (Piper hangs up the phone, looking irritated.)

Piper: Hey Paige... (Noticing Patience, who still has her eyes closed.) Who is this?

Paige: This is Patience. (Telepathically to Piper) _Some sort of demonic thing killed her mother, and then she ran away._

Piper: _Oh… that's horrible! Did you get anything else out of her? Maybe we can get her to point out the demon from the Book of Shadows. _

Patience: Paige… can… can I open my eyes…

Paige: Yes sweetie, you can open your eyes now.

Seeming to understand what happened, Patience lets go of Paige's hand.

Patience: So… umm I am guessing you believe my story then… about the creature, I… I heard Billie tell you when you were talking outside.

Paige: Yes, we do. And we need your help. Can you come over here and take a look at this book for me? I need you to tell me if you see the demon that killed your mother.

Tears well up in Patience's eyes. Unable to speak, she simply nod's her head and walks over to the Book of Shadows.

**Somewhere in the Underworld: **

Demon: I did as you asked master… I killed the witch's mother. My question is why not just go for the witch herself. What do you have to gain by keeping her alive?

Preator: Do not question my plans demon! You are a mere pawn in this.

Demon: This is foolish… if you will not claim her powers I shall do it myself.

As the Demon starts to shimmer out, Preator forms a fireball and shoots it at the demon, who disintegrates immediately.

Preator: Fool… no one must ever lay a hand on her. _Not ever._

Preator waves his hand, and a shimmer of light sends a dark lighter sprawling before his feet.

Preator: Get up, Daimon. You have just been promoted.

* * *

Again, yes, it was a bit slow. But that is just to get the plot straight, and introduce all of the characters. Please review this and let me know what you think! Everything helps!

I expect the next chapter to be coming out soon, in case you are wondering.

Until next time,

-PoWriter


	2. Running from Yourself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters that appeared on the television show, however I do own this particular story line and all of the new characters that I will introduce. **

-All words in italics are thoughts/telepathic dialogue.

-All bolded words are exclamations or the start of a new scene.

Important Information to know…

-Billie has the power to read minds, and communicate with people that way.

-Page has started to develop a similar ability.

-This story begins about 5 months after season eight of Charmed.

* * *

**At the Manor: **

Patience is looking at the Book of Shadows, while Piper and Paige fill Phoebe, Leo, Coop and Henry in on what has happened.

Piper: What are we going to do when this is all over? Just take her back to the clinic?

Paige: Yeah, I guess so. It's not like we can really do anything else.

Billie and Patience are looking at the Book of Shadows together in the back of the Attic.

Billie: Do you have any idea who your real parents are? I mean… technically if you can like find them you would be able to stay with them.

Patience: I have no idea… all I know is that... well… if I tell you this you have to promise not to tell anyone, for real this time.

Billie: All right, I promise, for real.

Patience: Well, before my mom… died… she told me that my birth mother was around my age when I was born, and that she dropped me off at a church near by. I think it was pretty close to where we are. But, I don't know if I want to find them. Because… well… my mom told me that, that they were magical. Powerful.

Billie: Wait, you know if your parents were magical, that means that… you might have powers too.

Patience: What? What are you talking about? _Oh no… this is just getting worse. _

Billie (whispers): You should consider telling the sisters, they… they would know how to deal with that sort of thing.

Patience: **No! This is just too weird! I can't do this. **

Everyone heard that, and at once they all looked at Patience, as if waiting for her to say something.

Patience: Oh… I am sorry… I don't know where that came from.

Piper: Henry, do you mind keeping an eye on her? I don't want her to get too scared.

Henry: Not at all, I'll go check on Billie too.

Henry walks over to help Billie and Patience search the Book of Shadows.

Patience: I… I think that's him! Oh my God! I found him!

Billie: It's ok, calm down. Look, lets see what he is… a brute demon. Brute demons are low-level demons that search for witches and white lighters. In order to survive, they must drain their powers, and eventually their life force. There are only a few brute demons left in the world. He can be vanquished with a power of three spell.

Paige: All right, it looks like we have ourselves a demon to vanquish…

All of a sudden, a huge dark lighter orbs into the attic and lunges for Patience, caught completely unawares she shrieks. All patience can see is shiny blue lights, and the room below her.

Patience: _What is happening? _

Billie: Oh my God! Patience just orbed!

Patience suddenly reappears in the same spot that she was in before. She collapses on the floor and Billie rushes to her side. The dark lighter shoots an arrow at Billie, but Paige is quick to orb it into the dark lighters arm. The dark lighter screams in pain and orbs out of the attic.

Paige: Is everyone ok?

Piper: By the looks of it… Billie how is Patience?

Billie: I think she passed out. She was so scared! Someone help me move her onto the couch.

Henry and Leo pick Patience up and move her onto the red sofa on the side of the room.

Paige: Billie, I noticed that Patience was talking to you earlier. Did she say anything that might help us figure out what is going on?

Billie: Uh, no. No, she uh didn't tell me anything important.

Piper: You are a horrible liar.

Billie: Look, I can't tell you what she told me. She made me swear, and I already broke one promise today.

Leo and Henry help carry Patience into Page's bedroom, where they lay her down on Paige's bed.

**Somewhere in the Underworld: **

Preator: Daimon… back so soon?

Daimon: Preator… the Charmed One's were there! The witch is under their protection!

Preator: Oh Daimon… I don't think you understand me clearly enough. Bring me the girl, alive, or I shall kill you. I don't care who stands in your way. I will not have you fail again. Make sure you get it right. I don't care how you do. Just do it! Now, be gone pest!

Daimon nod's, and quickly orbs out.

**Back at the Manor: **

Phoebe and Paige are in the kitchen cooking dinner for the family, while Billie and Piper keep an eye on Patience, who is still passed out on Paige's bed.

Phoebe: Paige, something is bothering you. And believe me, I am Empathic… so I can tell.

Paige: Well, it's just. I don't know… there is something off about all this. How can she orb? I mean… she is not a white lighter… and I don't think I know too many white lighter/witch's. I just doesn't add up is all I'm saying.

Phoebe: I know what you mean. But, that's not the strong feeling I am getting from you. This one is more of a memory. Something from your past, that is bugging you.

Paige: Ok… you're right. But, I should tell this to both you and Piper, it is not something I talk about too lightly.

Phoebe: **PIPER! Come down stairs a minute! It's very important!! **

Paige can hear Piper running down the stairs.

Piper: Yes? What is it?

Paige (taking a deep breath): Ok. So, when I was younger… a lot younger, about 15 or 16… I had a baby. It was a very dark part of my life, as you all know. But, I gave the baby away to the same church that I was given to when I was born.

Piper: Oh my God! Paige! I have a niece!

Phoebe: Paige! This is so amazing! Why didn't you tell us before this?

Paige: Well, I just thought that you would see me differently than you did… and I didn't want out relationship to change at all. I guess I kind of liked the way it was between us.

Piper: Oh, sweetie, we won't look at you any differently, except that you are a mother!

Phoebe: Wait, but why is that bothering you now?

Paige: Well, it's something about Patience. I feel sort of connected to her, and you heard what Billie said about her being adopted.

Phoebe: Paige, you're right! We should find out more information about her just to be sure though. I'll try to get Billie to spill what she knows. Paige, you have all those social worker ties, can you search through the archives at work and see where she came from?

Paige: Definitely.

Piper: Great! And while you're all doing that, I'll get Leo and Henry to finish up dinner. Billie can keep an eye on Patience while I try to figure out what to do about the lack of a band a P3 tomorrow night.

**In Paige's room: **

Patience's eyes have just opened; she looks around the room, at first confused, then upset. She remembers where she is.

Patience: _Oh great. It wasn't a dream… I truly am being held hostage by a crazy magic family. How could my day get any worse? _

Suddenly, the dark lighter Daimon orbs into the room, and reaches towards Patience.

Patience: _I guess that's how… _**AHHH!! HOLY SHIT! HELP! **

Billie bursts through the door, and sees what is happening. Quickly she uses her telepathy to send Daimon crashing out the window. Billie sees the dark orbs, and knows that he is gone.

Patience: Oh my God. That was insane, I thought it was over…

Billie: Apparently not.

Piper (out of breath): What! What happened?

Patience: That thing, the dark lighter came back. But, Billie… she got rid of it.

Piper: Well, I can see that. Come on, we can go sit down stairs. Dinner is almost ready.

Patience, Billie and Piper all head downstairs to the conservatory.

Piper (whispering to Billie): Hey I think Phoebe wants to talk to you a minute. She should be up in the attic.

Billie: Oh, I'll head up there now.

**In the Attic: **

Phoebe: Hey Billie. We need to talk about something.

Billie: Sure… what's this about?

Phoebe: Remember when you said that Patience told you something? Well, you need to tell me now. It's very important. It could help us find out who her parents are.

Billie: Fine I'll tell you… if it will really help I mean. Man, she is never going to trust me again. Well, her birth mom had her at a very young age, so she sent her to a church, to be given away. That's what she told me in the attic earlier.

Phoebe: Oh my God… I have to tell Paige! **Paige! Quick orb in! Paigeee!! Piper!! **

Piper runs up the stairs, just as Paige orbs in.

Phoebe: Patience's birth mother gave her to a church near by because she was too young to raise a child!

Paige: I found no other records of adoption from that church, I mean other than my daughter and me.

Piper: Do you know what this means?

Paige: Yea, I think I do… it means that Patience is my daughter. Where is she?

Piper: She is in the conservatory, with Henry and Leo.

Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Billie all head downstairs. In her mind, Paige is preparing what to say to Patience. Patience on the other hand, was thinking of a way to get the hell out of this house.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review with any suggestions/comments.

Until next time.

-PoWriter


	3. Secrets and Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters that appeared on the television show, however I do own this particular story line and all of the new characters that I will introduce. **

-All words in italics are thoughts/telepathic dialogue.

-All bolded words are exclamations or the start of a new scene.

Important Information to know…

-Billie has the power to read minds, and communicate with people that way.

-Page has started to develop a similar ability.

-This story begins about 5 months after season eight of Charmed.

* * *

**In the Conservatory of the Manor:**

Paige, Patience, Piper, Phoebe, Billie, Leo and Henry are all sitting on different couches facing each other.

Paige: Patience, there is something we need to tell you. You know how you told us that you were adopted, and that you don't know who your real parents are?

Patience: Yea…

Paige: Well the thing is, we did a little reaserch and it proves that, Patience, you are my daughter.

Patience: _What? This isn't real! This is not happening! Why her? Why me? _What? Are… are you sure?

Piper: Yes, we are positive.

Patience: No… that can't be right! _I can't do this! I have to get out of here! _

Billie: Hey! Patience, you don't have to do that. It's ok!

Paige: What? What is she thinking Billie?

Patience stands up, and quickly bolts to the door, swinging it open she sprints across the street, and out into the night.

Paige: Billie! Why didn't you say something?

Billie: She… she really wanted to get out. It was too much for her.

Phoebe (annoyed): Well, do you have any idea where she might have gone?

Billie: Yea, I do actually. She is planning on going to P3; she thought she would be able to blend in with the crowd there. Apparently she does it all the time.

Piper: What? She is fifteen; there is no way they will let her in.

**In the parking lot at P3: **

Piper: Well, I don't see her outside; maybe she hasn't gotten here yet.

Paige: Come on Piper, enough is enough, lets go look for her inside.

**Inside P3: **

Billie: I see her… she is sitting at the bar. But, let me go talk to her.

Paige: No way Billie, not after what happened earlier. And oh my God is that beer she is drinking? How the heck did she get that?

Paige makes her way through the crowd, and sits down at a stool next to Patience.

Paige (taking the drink from Patience's hand): Hey there. How's it going?

Patience (startled; choking): What? Oh God… How did… how did you find me?

Paige: Well, you see Billie is telepathic so she can read thoughts. And Piper, well she owns this club.

Paige takes Patience forcefully by the arm, and drags her outside to meet the rest of the group.

Piper: There you are! What were you thinking?

Patience: _Just leave me alone… _

Billie (telepathically to Patience): _It's going to be ok. I am sorry this has happened so fast. But, running off like that… that is not the best way to fix something like this, trust me… I know. _

Paige orb's everyone home, and takes Patience up to her room.

**At the Manor, in Paige's Room: **

Paige: Here, you can sleep in my room for now, until we figure something else out. I'll get the pull out bed and make it up for you.

Patience: Yea… thanks.

Paige starts to prepare the bed, and Patience takes a look around the room.

Patience: _This is horrible. Maybe I can try using magic. I wonder if I have any other powers besides that orbing thing… _

Patience holds her hands up in an attempt to move the lamp on Paige's table. Nothing.

Patience: _What other types of powers can a person have? _Hey uh, um do you know what sort of other powers people can get? I mean besides orbing and telepathy.

Paige: Well let's see, there is Astral Projection, Levitation, Premonitions, you know stuff like that. Don't worry, you will learn all about the different types of powers in your training. You will need to start to train if you want to really get the hang of witchcraft, but only when you are ready.

As Patience watches Paige make up her bed, she all of a sudden begins to cry. Watching Paige make her bed reminded her of her mother, and how neat and precise she was… how she will never get to go on that first date… never be married. In all of the chaos, she had almost forgotten all about the death of her mother.

Paige: Oh sweetie, it's going to be all right!

Paige gets up to hug Patience, and Patience starts to cry even harder, blurting out everything, everything that has happened. Paige listens very intently, she is determined to understand her daughter, and when Patience finished, Paige finally did.

-

After a few minutes, Patience was lying in bed, her eyes closed. Just about to fall asleep. Paige decided to go downstairs and talk with her sisters about the demon issue.

Paige: I think she is going to be ok. I am now just worried about the demon that came after her, and then the dark lighter. Maybe it is just a coincidence, but I want to make sure that we vanquish both of them.

Piper: I agree with you Paige, but you never can be too sure. If it was just a coincidence then we are safe… but if they were working for someone, which has happened before, then we are in trouble.

**Somewhere in the Underworld: **

Praetor: No! The witches… they almost have her eating out of their hands! With their talk of love and family… they haven't even questioned Paige about the father… but when they do… it shall be my turn to strike. **Daimon! I summon you! **

Daimon: My lord, I have failed you… yet again. I come to receive my punishment.

Praetor: Yes, the punishment is death… but I have one last task for you. I need you to find another Brute demon, and take him with you to the Charmed One's home, there you will make it seem as thought you two were trying to gain the girl's powers. Say nothing about me. The witches will indeed kill you. But you shall be rewarded in the wasteland. I promise you that.

Daimon: I shall find the Brute demon at once.

**At the Manor: **

Phoebe: Ok, the vanquishing spells are finished.

Piper: Great! I am almost done with the potions… I just need to add another bit of hemlock root. And… done!

Just then the huge Brute demon, and Daimon appeared before the Charmed Ones. Daimon played it out perfectly. To make sure the Brute did not kill anyone, he allowed it to be vanquished first. Paige quickly orbed the crystals around the dark lighter so that he could not escape. Of course, he could have just orbed out… but he had another reason for being there.

Piper: Tell us what you are doing here!

Daimon: I wanted to claim the witch's power for myself. She has great abilities… many demons of the underworld wish to claim them. Well, if you know what I mean.

Paige: No, actually. Why don't you enlighten us?

Daimon: I prefer that you all find out for yourselves, it wouldn't be as fun if I simply told you.

Phoebe: I've had enough of this!

Phoebe, unable to contain herself, throws the last vanquishing potion. She finds that everyone in the room is now staring at her, all in shock.

Phoebe: What…? He was really starting to piss me off!

Paige: That's just great Phoebe! Now how are we supposed to figure out what sort of special powers Patience has? Or what the dark lighter was talking about?

Piper: Well… I was thinking we could do the whole emotions thing. She seemed to orb when she got scared… maybe her other powers are also linked to her emotions… _Phoebe, what were you thinking!_

Paige: That's a good idea… we can start that out in the morning.

**In Paige's room: **

Patience: _I wonder what they are doing in their attic... What is going to happen now? What did Paige mean about training? I just want to go home… _

Billie: **Will you shut up! I can hear you from the other side of the house! **

Patience: **Oh… I'm sorry! Is it really that bad? **

Billie: **Yes!**

Then, all of a sudden, a man appears in Patience's room. She is about to scream, when he stops her.

Preator: Shh, shh! It's all right. You don't have to be afraid. I am here to help you.

Patience: What? Oh God, you're not like one of those evil things Paige was talking about?

Preator: Hardly. It's a long story. But, when your mother was young, she and I met. We were both deeply in love. And, well then she came to me and told me that she was pregnant. I was the father. Patience, you are my daughter.

Patience: Oh my God! Is this… is this for real?

Preator: Yes, it is very real. But, that's not all. You see, what Paige didn't know is that I am part demon, and part human. Eventually she found out, it was about four years ago… and she was quick to try and vanquish me. But, she failed. You see I am not a bad demon. I just have demon powers. Which means that you do too. I am the only one who can help you control those powers.

Patience: _Oh my God! So what the heck does that make me?_ So… so what does that make me? I guess one-third white lighter, one-third witch, and one-third demon??

Preator: Part human also, you won't have a demonic form because of this… and you won't have to suffer in the wastelands when you die. Which makes everything a lot easier.

Patience: _Wastelands? What the heck is he talking about? _

Preator: I… I want to know if you would like to come with me. To train, before it is too late and you can never learn to control your demon powers. But, you must hurry with your decision… I sense that our time is running out.

Billie (telepathically to patience): _Patience, are you talking to someone? How do you know about the wastelands? _

Patience: _Get out of my head! – Should I go with him… what do I do? Ok, just think. Here, people clearly don't trust you, and demons attack all the time. You have no friends, and a crazy over protective family who tends to invade your thoughts… That's it. I am going. _I will go with you.

Billie (to Paige): _Holy crap, get down to Patience quick! I think someone is talking to her! A not human someone!! _

Paige quickly orbs Piper, Phoebe and herself into Paige's room. They see Patience about to take the man's hand.

Paige: No! Don't!

Patience (staring blankly back): I… I have to.

Preator quickly shimmers out with Patience. But, Paige got a good enough look at the man to know exactly who he was.

Paige: Oh my God. That was… that was Patience's father.

Piper: What? Paige! You should have told us he was a demon!

Paige: I thought… I thought that I had vanquished him, a long time ago…

Phoebe: Ok, everyone calm down, we need to find her. That's all. Paige, you go up to the attic and start scrying. I'll get Billie to use her perception power and take us to the underworld to start looking. **Billie! Hurry get your but in here!**

Billie trudges into the room, still in her Pajamas.

Billie (tired): What? Oh you didn't let him take her did you?

Paige (frowning): Billie, don't pull that crap. You know very well you could have come in and done something. You and Phoebe are going to the underworld to look for her.

Phoebe takes Billie's hand, and in a flash they are gone.

**Somewhere deep in the Underworld: **

Patience: Hey, this place is kind of cool!

Preator: All right, enough fooling around. We must get to work as soon as possible. My fireball power comes from anger. So, whenever you get angry focus really hard on heat, and death, and pain…

Patience: Whoa, death? Pain! What sort of power is this?

Preator: A killing power, an active power. Enough of this foolish talk. Do it!

Suddenly filled with rage, Patience did exactly what Preator said. She filled her heart with pain, and death. Something she could relate to… and suddenly a fireball appeared… just floating above her hand.

Patience: Holy shit! What do I do? Ahhh!! Get it away!

Preator: Calm yourself. Good work, now all you have to do is throw it at something. It will reach its destination if you are careful. How about that table… go on. Throw it.

Patience took the fireball and made like she would throw a baseball. She was never really good at sports, so she had no idea what she was doing. Then, she threw the fireball, and it hit the corner of the table.

Preator: Excellent!

Patience: I wasn't aiming for the corner…

Preator: Nonsense, that was wonderful. Now… let's try aiming at something a little bit smaller…

* * *

This was a pretty long chapter, so thanks for reading it through.

I appreciate all of your support!

Please review! All comments are helpful and much appreciated.

Until next time,

-PoWriter


	4. Burned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters that appeared on the television show, however I do own this particular story line and all of the new characters that I will introduce. **

-All words in italics are thoughts/telepathic dialogue.

-All bolded words are exclamations or the start of a new scene.

Important Information to know…

-Billie has the power to read minds, and communicate with people that way.

-Page has started to develop a similar ability.

-This story begins about 5 months after season eight of Charmed.

* * *

**Somewhere deep in the Underworld: **

Preator: You are doing… well.

Patience: Don't lie… no I'm not. I can't barely even form a fireball, let alone throw it at something. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

**Following Billie and Phoebe in the underworld: **

Billie: Wait. I heard something. I think it was Patience!

Phoebe: You mean like telepathically?

Billie: Duh…

Phoebe: Ok what is up with this attitude of yours… you haven't been the same since…

Billie (cutting Phoebe off): I think we are getting closer I can hear her thoughts more clearly now.

Patience: _He wants me to what? Blow up the chair? Whoa. _

Billie: I think she is in trouble. I heard something about her trying to blow up a chair.

Phoebe: Well that's different. Come on, I think I can hear her too now.

Billie (calling for Paige, in a whispered voice): Paige! Paige we found her! Get down here!

Paige orbs in with Piper.

Phoebe: I think we found her, I can hear her somewhere near by.

Paige (looking off into the distance): There, around that corner. I can sense her.

Billie: Great, lets go do this thing.

Paige: I'll orb us in.

**In Preator's lair: **

Preator: Stand back I think we may have company. I can sense your mother's presence.

Patience: You can do that?

Preator: Yes, now quick hide in that corner. No matter what happens, I don't want you to get hurt by mistake.

Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Billie orb in just after Patience finds a suitable hiding spot.

Preator: Ah Paige. It has been so long.

Paige: Yeah… not long enough more like.

Piper: **Now!**

Paige orbs a set of crystals around Preator, and throws her potion at him.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe:

"**Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,**

**Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace...**

**Halliwell witches stand strong beside us...**

**Vanquish this evil from time and space!"**

Preator: **No! Patience! Help me! Don't let them **_**kill**_** me!**

Patience suddenly pop's up from her hiding space and sprints to the crystal cage. As she reaches for a crystal, she feels someone pull her back. Piper grabs Patience's arms and spins her around. Piper then throws Patience towards Paige, who instinctively grabs her and holds her tightly. Patience is unable to see Preator, but she can hear his screams, as he explodes into a rain of magic and fire. Tears welled up in Patience's eyes, and trickled down her cheeks.

Phoebe: Is, is everyone ok?

Billie: Yea I'm good.

Everyone nodded in reply, except for Patience, who was too awestruck to say or do anything.

Paige: Patience, what on earth where you thinking? You could have been killed.

Patience (choking back tears): I didn't know… I thought…

Piper: Come on. We should get out of here. We can talk about this later.

Billie (to Patience): Hey? I thought we agreed that you weren't going to try something like this again.

Patience: This was different… he showed me… he showed me how to control one of my powers. It's really cool.

Billie: You have another power?

Paige: What? What is it?

Patience: It's… oh I can't remember the word. I'll show you.

Patience focuses really hard, and does exactly what her father had showed her, she remembers what he had said: 'So, whenever you get angry focus really hard on heat, and death, and pain…' Then suddenly a fireball appeared in her hand. Patience's eyes lit up in the glow of the fire. Piper gasped.

Piper: Oh my God!

Phoebe: Quick! Somebody put that out!

Patience: Hey it's ok all you have to do is just throw it at something.

Aiming it at the same table, she threw the fireball. Everyone watched as it crashed and hit the table, causing sparks and wooden chips to fly everywhere.

Paige: That can't be good.

Before, anyone could reply Paige orbed them all back to the manor. Patience, who was still getting used to orbing, found herself on the floor, yet again. Billie was quick to help her to her feet.

Patience (still a little woozy): Thanks.

Billie: No problem.

Paige: Billie, why don't you take Patience down stairs… do not let her out of your sight.

Once Patience and Billie leave, Paige's face gets very grim.

Piper: We are going to have to bind Patience's demon powers. Or even better find a way to extract them. We can't have any more loved ones corrupted by evil.

Paige: Yeah… I'll get right on it.

Piper: Phoebe, will you help Paige with the potion? I think I'll go have a word with Patience.

**In Paige's Room:**

Piper: Hey. Listen, we need to talk.

Patience (wiping away a few tears): Sure, what about?

Piper: Well, the ability to throw fireballs is a demonic power, an evil power. So, we are going to have to bind it. The more you use your demonic power, the more you will crave it. Which will lead you down the wrong path.

Patience: No! Please, I won't be "lead down the wrong path," just let me keep it! I need it!

Piper: Sweetie… can't you see what it is doing to you?

Patience: I…

Phoebe: **Piper! We are ready when you are! **

Piper: Looks like its time to go… you ready?

Piper leads the unwilling Patience up to the attic, where Paige and Phoebe are ready with the binding potion.

Patience: What? Please don't do this…

Paige: We have to sweetie… It's for the best. This will only bind your demonic powers; you will still have all of your witch abilities.

Phoebe (holding the vial of potion): Here drink this. Just do it quickly and get it over with.

Patience takes the vial, and raises it to her lips. _Well, here goes nothing… _Quickly she gulps the blue concoction down.

Piper: There, see that wasn't so bad.

Suddenly, Patience starts screaming. Scratching at her head. She falls to her knees as a strange black light flows out of her chest. Gasping for air, she collapses. Paige, runs to her side and holds her in her arms.

Phoebe: Oh my God what was that?

Piper: I am not sure, but I think, that was her demonic power leaving her body.

Paige: That was not supposed to happen, I am so sorry Patience…

Patience: It's fine… I am just glad… glad that it's over.

Piper: Come on; let's get you downstairs.

**In the Guest Room at the Manor: **

Billie was alone, getting ready for bed, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice whisper in her head: _Billie, what are you doing? Befriending the Charmed Ones now? After all they put us through, what they made you do? How can you betray me twice? _

Billie: _No. You're not real. Get out of my head! I am just hallucinating… that's all. _

Voice: _Billie, you're not hallucinating, and you know I can never leave; I am as much a part of you as you are a part of me. You should know that by now. Don't betray me again Billie. You can't ignore this. _

Billie: **No! Get out! Get out, get out, GET OUT!!**

Phoebe comes running in to see what's wrong.

Phoebe (out of breathe): What? What's the matter? Is everything ok?

Billie (shaken up): Yea. Sorry… everything is… fine.

Voice: _That's right. Nothing to fear Billie, all you have to do is bring me back. And I know just the way to do that. _

Billie: No. I won't do it.

Phoebe: What? Who are you talking to?

Billie: No one. Look Phoebe, I just really need to be alone right now. Do you mind leaving?

Phoebe: Not at all. _What's going on with her?_

Voice: _Come now Billie, you can't possibly say no to me. I didn't know that the triad had brainwashed me. How was I supposed to know what it would end like? Please…_

Billie: _All right, what do I have to do? _

Voice: _Find the Grimoire and perform the resurrection ceremony over the spot where I was killed. Then we can be together again. Billie I have missed you so much. _

Billie: _I will do whatever it takes… I have missed you too, Kristy._

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions, comments, or anything, please review! All of the reviews are greatly appreciated.

Until next time,

-PoWriter


	5. An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters that appeared on the television show, however I do own this particular story line and all of the new characters that I will introduce. **

-All words in italics are thoughts/telepathic dialogue.

-All bolded words are exclamations or the start of a new scene.

Important Information to know…

-Billie has the power to read minds, and communicate with people that way.

-Page has started to develop a similar ability.

-Oh, and the Grimoire was never destroyed, just hidden… quite well.

-This story begins about 5 months after season eight of Charmed.

**Several Days Later, In the Attic of the Manor:**

Patience has learned what most of her new powers are. She can orb not only herself, but other objects as well, she can also form energy shields, the rest of her powers, if there are any, have yet to be discovered.

Patience is now attempting to orb across the room.

Paige: Focus. You have the power inside of you; just will yourself to the other side of the room.

Suddenly, Patience disappears in a swarm of blue orbs, and finds herself in the corner of the room.

Patience: Whoa. That was awesome!

Paige: You did it! I knew you could. See what a little effort can do?

Patience looks at the cluttered attic, books scattered about the floor, the pedestal lying on its side.

Patience (one eyebrow raised): Is this like, a usual day for you?

Paige: Well, not exactly…

Phoebe comes barging in, looks around the room a bit shocked, but then quickly reverts her attention back to Paige.

Phoebe: Have either of you seen Billie? I haven't heard from her since the night… the night that we bound Patience's demonic powers.

Patience: Hello? I'm right here.

Paige: No. I haven't heard from her either…

Phoebe: I am worried about her… she just hasn't been the same since Kristy.

Paige: Well, you can't expect her to. She killed her sister. She _had_ to kill her sister. She is not just going to somehow miraculously get over it.

Patience: Wait… what do you mean, Billie killed her sister?

Paige: Here, let me explain.

**Somewhere far away, Billie is looking for the Grimoire: **

Billie is searching for the Grimoire somewhere deep in the jungles of Africa. A huge spider suddenly jumps off of a near by tree, and lands on Billie's arm.

Billie: **Ahh! Holy crap!**

Billie swats at her arm, and shudders. She can't stand spiders, especially huge venomous ones that leap down from trees onto their unsuspecting victims.

**Back in the Attic of the Manor:**

Phoebe: I am worried something could have happened to her… maybe we should go to her dorm room and see if she is there.

Patience: Hey, I can go look for her if you want. I mean… I don't really have anything better to do… no offense.

Paige (frowning): I don't know. You still haven't even finished the first part of your training. What if a demon attacks?

Patience: Oh come on. I want to go outside and have some fun. Pleaseeeee!

Paige: Well… ok. I guess you're right. What could possibly happen?

Patience gives Paige a hug, and turning around, she runs downstairs.

Piper: Whoa there, where do you think you're going?

Patience: Paige and Phoebe said that I could go to Billie's dorm and check on her. They want to make sure everything is all right.

Piper: Ok. Just be careful!

Patience runs out the front door, and grabs her skateboard. Getting a running start, she hops on and rolls down the street.

-

**At Billie's Dorm Room:**

Patience: Billie? Are you here?

Looking around the room, she finds the landline phone. Quickly she dials Billie's cell phone number.

**Somewhere Deep in the Rainforests of Africa: **

Billie feels her phone vibrating in her pocket.

Billie: Wow, how the hell am I getting cell service here? _God I love that! _

Patience: Billie? Where are you?

Billie: Oh, Patience! Hey what's up?

Patience (hears what she thinks is a monkey howling on Billie's end of the line): Uh, Billie… was that a monkey?

Billie (trying to laugh): Haha, yeah… funny story. You see, I am… uh… at the zoo!

Patience (sarcastically): The zoo? Are you joking?

Billie: Oh fine. I give up. I am in the rainforest!

Patience: What? Where?

Billie: Somewhere in Africa I think…

Patience: Think you can use you're perception power and bring me there?

Billie: I don't think that is such a good idea.

Patience: Please! If you don't I'll… I'll tell Paige where you are!

Billie (gasping; angry): You wouldn't!

Patience: Want to bet?

Billie: Fine!

Billie closes her phone, and pulls Patience to her side.

Patience (gasping): Whoa! You weren't kidding when you said you were in the rainforest!

Billie: No shit.

Patience: What the hell are you doing here anyway?

Billie (thinking of an excuse): A demon took a special book that my sister gave me. It was very special to her, and I would like to keep it, you know, for personal reasons. And I think he may live here somewhere. Either here, or in Antarctica.

Patience: Whoa, whoa. Antarctica!

Billie: When I was scrying for the… demon. The crystal seemed to pull down both here and around Antarctica. I have been here for a long time looking for about a week now… I think.

Patience: Yea, the last time I saw you was about a week ago. But, let's get going. Phoebe was getting worried about you. So, you might want to hasten your search.

Billie: Good point… to Antarctica!

Patience: Wait… what?

Billie suddenly takes Patience in a swirl of dust, to a harsh wasteland, a terrible icy wind blowing profusely at their backs.

Patience (yelling to be heard over the storm): **Billie! What the hell? **

Billie: **You said you wanted to help! Quick! Start digging! **

Patience: **Digging? **

Billie: **Yeah! Apparently it is hidden in the snow somewhere around here!**

**Back at the Manor, several hours later:**

Paige: This is taking a bit to long…

Piper: Hey, I am down for summoning Patience back, whenever you're ready.

Paige: That's not a bad idea… let's go upstairs and prepare the spell.

**In Antarctica: **

Patience: **This is ridiculous! I can't find it anywhere! **

Billie: **Just keep digging! It's got to be here somewhere. **

_Off in the distance: Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here. _

Patience: **Please! Can't…**

**Suddenly back at the Manor:**

A huge pile of snow appears on the Attic floor; the sisters can hear a voice coming from inside it.

Patience: **Can't we please just go back Billie? It's not here! Your stupid scrying was wrong! It's too cold! Billie? Are you there? **

Piper starts digging through the pile and pulls Patience out.

Patience: **AHHH! What the fuck? **

Paige: Language!

Patience: **How did I get here? **

Phoebe: Do you mind not yelling? You're hurting my ears.

Patience: Oh, sorry. I didn't even realize…

Paige (cutting Patience off): Care to explain what you were doing in a pile of snow? And where is Billie?

Patience: Umm… she is in Antarctica. (Coughs.)

Paige: What! What on earth is she doing there? **LEO! **

Patience: Well, she is looking for something of her sisters… apparently. A book I think, or like a journal maybe, I don't know, I can't remember.

Leo orbs in.

Leo: What's up Paige? …Why is there a chunk of ice in the attic?

Paige: I need your help finding Billie. I have a general idea of where she is, I'll explain on the way.

Paige and Leo orb out, leaving Patience, Piper and Phoebe in the attic.

Piper: Why don't you go get changed, maybe take a hot shower.

Patience (shaking; teeth chattering): Y-yea. G-good id-dea.

Patience heads downstairs to take a shower, just as Paige, Leo and Billie orb back in.

Billie (struggling): **Hey! Get off of me! **

Leo (holding Billie still): Calm down Billie!

Inside Billie's mind, Kristy whispers: _Don't fight them Billie. But you can't tell them what you are really looking for. You know they wouldn't understand. _

Billie (to Kristy): _Don't say anything! Paige is sort of telepathic too… she might be able to hear you! _

Paige: Billie, are you ok?

Billie: Yea, sorry about that. I was just thinking.

Piper: Feel like sharing?

Billie: It's nothing… I, I need to go. See you later, ok?

Paige: Here, I'll orb you back to your dorm room.

Before Billie could respond, Paige had grabbed her hand, and orbed out.

**At Billie's dorm:**

Billie: Well, uh, thanks for the lift…

Paige: Billie, don't think I don't know something is wrong. Why can't you just tell me?

Billie: Why can't you just leave me along to live my life? Please, just go.

Paige, shocked by what Billie had just said, quickly orbed back to the manor.

Billie: _She's gone. Sorry I snapped at you before… I didn't want the sisters to realize what I am doing. _

Kristy: _It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong. But I have an idea of how to get the book back. You see, it can be summoned. But you need the help of a demon, a very powerful one. You must go to the ghostly plane. There you will find a special sort of demon. He was once the source of all evil. So he will know how to summon the book. You see, he was once Phoebe's husband, and when he was finally killed, the powers that be punished him; they sentenced him to spend eternity between worlds, neither dead nor alive. _

Billie: _Whoa… that's a lot to take in._

Kristy: _Billie, there is no time to waste; you have to hurry before the sister's catch on. Go prepare the spell to send you to the ghostly plane. _

**At the Manor:**

Patience has just gotten out of the shower, and is getting ready to go downstairs. Suddenly she sees Billie's reflection in her mirror.

Patience (pulling her towel close): **HOLY SHIT! **

Billie: Relax! Oh my God! I just needed to ask a favor of you.

Patience: Err, what's up?

Billie: I need you to keep the sister's out of my business… I don't care how you do it. Just keep them away for a couple days. Please.

Patience (sighs): Oh fine. But, please don't scare me like that again… and can't you pick a better time to show up in my mirror?

Billie: Sorry… and thanks. I'll see you in a few days.

Billie's reflection disappears, and Patience continues to get ready.

**Downstairs:**

Paige: Ok, something is seriously wrong with Billie.

Phoebe: Thank God someone else noticed it!

Patience had finished getting ready and as she walked in, had heard what they were talking about.

Paige: Maybe I should go back and get her to talk about it.

Patience: **No! **Err, I mean. She just needs… just needs to be alone for a while, she will come around eventually.

Phoebe (one eyebrow raised): Huh. And tell us, how would you happen to know something like that?

Patience (stuttering): W-well. I mean… I… I just figure that's what she would want. I am an empath remember? I know how she felt before she left, and I can sort of sense her now.

Paige: Ok… Phoebe, she has a point. Maybe we should give her a little space.

**In the Ghostly Plane:**

Billie: **Cole? Cole Turner! **

Cole: Hello Billie.

Billie: How do you know my name?

Cole: I've been watching you and the sisters. And, I know why you are here. You want me to summon the Grimoire.

Billie: Yes. Can you help me?

Cole: I can help you… on one condition. When you go off to resurrect Kristy, you must also use the book to resurrect me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please, please review!! It's really helpful, and greatly appreciated!

Until next time,

PoWriter.


	6. Guess Who

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters that appeared on the television show, however I do own this particula

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters that appeared on the television show, however I do own this particular story line and all of the new characters that I will introduce. **

-All words in italics are thoughts/telepathic dialogue.

-All bolded words are exclamations or the start of a new scene.

Important Information to know…

-Billie has the power to read minds, and communicate with people that way.

-Page has started to develop a similar ability.

-Oh, and the Grimoire was never destroyed, just hidden… quite well.

-This story begins about 5 months after season eight of Charmed.

**At The Manor:**

Patience is practicing making a potion while Piper carefully corrects her mistakes.

Piper: Careful, you don't want to put too much eye of newt in the potion.

Patience (quickly putting the reagent back into it's container.): Oh sorry!

Paige enters with a serious look on her face.

Paige: The demons of the underworld have been hearing rumors that someone has been looking for the Grimore…

Piper: What! Again? Do you have any idea which demon is after it?

Paige (wiping the demonic ooze from her arms): Sorry… I forgot to ask him that.

Piper (sighs): Great. Ok, I'll go with you to the underworld to start looking for some more information. Patience, will you be ok here alone for a while?

Patience: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Paige and Piper orb to the underworld while Patience heads downstairs.

**In the Ghostly Plane:**

Billie: Are you done yet? You've been chanting the same verse for over an hour!

Cole just frowns and shakes his head, not stopping the ritual.

Cole (turning to Billie): There, all done.

He steps away, revealing an old book behind him on the floor. Its edges were singed, like it was on fire for some time.

Billie (reaching down for the book): Thank you! I won't forget to resurrect you Cole… not after you did this for me.

Cole: I'm counting on it.

Cole saw Billie disappear in a cloud of smoke.

**In Billie's Dorm Room:**

Billie: _I got the book, and the spell. It says… I need blood… my blood. _

Kristy:_ Billie. It's just a little bit. Please. It's for me. Your sister. I would do it for you in a heartbeat. _

Billie: _All right. _

Billie took her athame and cut her hand, wincing in pain. She then quickly read the spell, and let three drops of blood from her hand fall onto the book. Suddenly, a swirl of fire and black smog appeared next to her. As the smog faded, she began to see the outline of a woman, and as it faded even more she saw her sisters face.

Billie (running into the smog to hug her sister): **Kristy! **Oh my god! It's really you!

Kristy (hugging her back): Yes Billie, it's really me. But hurry, the world thinks I am dead. And until we can find a solution to that problem, I need you to make me invisible to all but you.

Billie: Ok… umm how do I do that?

Kristy: The spell is in the Grimoire. Just flip through until you find it.

Billie (cringing): Wait… I need to resurrect Cole first.

Kristy: Fine. But hurry Billie. We can't risk anyone walking in.

Billie begins the resurrection spell again, once more letting three drops of blood land on the Grimoire. The same swirl of fire and black smog appeared once more, this time revealing a very pleased, Cole Turner.

Cole (smirking): At last. I want to thank you Billie. Now, that I am alive, I can finally be with Phoebe again.

Cole suddenly shimmers away, and Billie is left awestruck.

Billie: Oh no!

Kristy: What? You didn't know that Cole was Phoebe's ex-husband.

Billie (panicking): I guess she may have mentioned him at some point… I can't really remember. What have I done!

Kristy (grabbing Billie's shoulders): Get a hold of yourself Billie! You need to cloak me, and fast. Then we can deal with Cole.

Billie nods, and begins the cloaking spell.

**At the Manor: **

Patience is watching TV waiting for the sisters to come home, when suddenly as she looked up, she saw a tall and muscular man standing in front of her. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt her, but something about him made Patience uneasy.

Cole: Hello. You must be Paige's daughter.

Patience, who was not used to being thought of as "Paige's daughter," took a few seconds before finally responding.

Patience: Umm, yeah that's me. Who are you? How… how did you get in my house? I didn't hear the door open.

Cole: I have powers, sort of like you. That's how I got in.

Patience (shakily): Oh… ok-k. What, um do you want?

Cole: I was wondering if Phoebe was around. I have been meaning to talk to her for quite a while.

Patience: I… I'm not sure really… but if you wanted to um, come back like around 8:00…. I think she should be back by then.

Cole: I'll see if I can do that. Do let her know I stopped by. I'm Cole by the way. Cole Turner.

Cole suddenly shimmered out. Leaving a very confused Patience once again alone in the manor.

**An hour later:**

Billie appeared in a cloud of smoke in the manor next to Patience, who jumped, started.

Patience (angrily): God! Don't do that!

Billie: Sorry. Hey, has a man stopped by… looking for Phoebe.

Patience (suddenly suspicious): Yes… actually. Why?

Billie: No reason. I was just wondering.

Patience had suddenly, involuntarily, tapped into her empathic powers. She realized that there was someone else in the room. She could sense that the person was irritated, and a little nervous.

Patience: Billie… is there someone else here?

Billie (shocked): No! Why would you think that?

Patience: I'm not sure… I think I can sense it, with my power.

Patience started walking around the room swatting at the air.

Billie (grabbing Patience's hand gently): Come on, that's unnecessary. Let's go get some ice cream?

Patience shook her head and continued swatting at the air around her.

Billie (to Kristy): _What should we do? _

Kristy: _It would be nice to have an ally… do you think she would tell anyone? She has been helpful in the past. _

Billie: _I don't think she would tell. But you never know… _

Kristy: _Just do it. She will eventually find out on her own. And that would be a lot worse. _

Billie: Patience, can I tell you something? It's important, but you need to listen very carefully.

Billie began to tell Patience an edited version of the final battle, and her sister. Then she told Patience about how she resurrected Kristy, and that it was the Grimoire she was looking for.

Patience: Whoa. You mean… she's here? Now?

Billie: Yes, she is the one you sensed earlier.

Patience: Can I see her?

Billie nodded, and then waved her hand over Patience's face. Suddenly Patience stood up and stepped back. Kristy had been standing right in front of her, looking at her directly in the eyes.

Patience (shocked): Whoa!

Kristy: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

Patience (suddenly thinking about the situation): _This can't be right… why would the sisters have fought against her if she were really good? _

Patience's empathic powers tuned in again, and she sensed that Kristy wasn't what she seemed… she was… angry… afraid… and most of all, vengeful. Patience decides that she should tell the sisters when they get home. If Kristy is truly good, they will understand and accept her. Why did she have to hide?

Patience: The sisters should be home soon… I need to set the table for dinner, if you want to help that would be nice.

Billie, Patience and Kristy proceeded to set the table, and lay out the Chinese food that Patience had ordered an hour and a half earlier.

When the sisters finally arrived home, they all immediately sat down to dinner; they were starving from the day's work.

Piper: We didn't find anything more about the Grimoire in the underworld.

Billie (startled): Wait? The Grimoire?

Paige: Yea, someone is trying to find it apparently.

Billie (softly): Oh that's weird.

Patience (eyeing Kristy, who was pacing around the table): Hey… um, there is something I need to tell you guys. It's about Billie.

Billie (eyes wide, to Patience): What are you doing?

Kristy stopped pacing, and frowned at Patience, shaking her head to symbolize no.

Patience (hesitantly): You all remember the final battle, and… Kristy.

At that all the sisters immediately looked at Billie. Beads of sweat had started to form on her forehead. Kristy looked angry, she ran to Patience's side and whispered in her ear.

_Stop, you don't know what you're doing. This will destroy Billie, and me. The sisters never accepted me. They will __**kill**__ me. _

Patience (aware of what she had said, quickly amended the situation): I was… um… just curious about the hollow. How did you manage to get it back into the box?

Paige: Well, we… we died. And that just sent it back automatically…. But Piper found a way to bring us back. It was no big deal really… What does that have to do with Billie?

Patience (trying to change the subject): Phoebe. A man stopped by for you today. He said that he 'had been meaning to talk to you for a while.' Whatever that means.

Phoebe: Did he say what his name was?

Patience: Yeah… he said it was um… Cole Turner.

Phoebe (dropping her fork): Wh-what? Cole… Turner?

Patience: Yes, that's what I said.

Tears welled up in Phoebe's eyes, and she ran upstairs. Coop materialized in when he sensed her pain, and quickly ran up after her.

Piper: Patience… Cole is… dead. What do you mean he stopped by?

Patience: He kind of appeared in front of me. I think it's called Shimmering. He knew who I was somehow.

Paige: Maybe that's why the Grimoire was being searched for, to bring him back.

Billie (seizing her chance): Yes! That's it! It has to be. The Grimoire is the only book that has a spell to bring people back to life.

Piper: But who? Everyone hated Cole. Even demons!

Paige: I don't really think that's our biggest problem at the moment. Cole is back and somewhere nearby. We need to figure out how to stop him.

Piper: Do you think he is still a demon? I mean… we can vanquish him if he is.

Billie: I know how. If we can get our hands on the Grimoire, we can send him back with a spell. But… you will need someone who is very powerful, and evil, to do that.

Paige: Since when have you become an expert on evil demonic rituals?

Billie (quick to defend herself): **I'm not an expert on evil demonic rituals!** I just… read it in one of the books at magic school… since it was restored; I've been visiting there quite frequently.

Piper: Ok then… I think I'll start clearing up the table. Patience, will you get a head start on the dishes?

Patience, who hated doing dishes, simply nodded and shuffled off to the kitchen.

**Outside the manor, on the street:**

Cole Turner had been watching the family while dinner had taken place; he knew they planned to kill him, yet again.

Cole: _Who was that cupid who ran after Phoebe? …I hate cupids… _(Smirking) _Well, there is always the fun way to get Phoebe back… Kill the cupid, and take her. _(Snickering softly) I'm back… this time my visit won't be so short.

A special thanks to peterpan27 for reviewing! And yes, I am going to add some more about the Cole/Coop conflict.

(Sorry for the late update, I had some Internet problems, and was unable to get online until just recently.)

Please review if you have any comments/suggestions/just want to review.

Thanks!

Until next time,

PoWriter.


	7. Out of Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters that appeared on the television show, however I do own this particular story line and all of the new characters that I will introduce. **

-All words in italics are thoughts/telepathic dialogue.

-All bolded words are exclamations or the start of a new scene.

Important Information to know…

-Billie has the power to read minds, and communicate with people that way.

-Page has started to develop a similar ability.

-Oh, and the Grimoire was never destroyed, just hidden… quite well.

-This story begins about 5 months after season eight of Charmed.

Phoebe was still upset in her room, and Patience was unsure of what to do. She had made a promise to Billie and Kristy, but she still desperately wanted to know why the sisters had wanted Kristy dead in the first place. So, Patience finally decided that she should ask; but she had to wait until Billie and Kristy were out of the house.

**In the Kitchen of the Manor:**

Piper: Hey, does anyone know how Phoebe is? She hasn't left her room since she found out about Cole…

Patience looked at the floor, she couldn't help but feel bad for what she had said at yesterday's dinner.

Paige: Sorry Piper, I haven't been able to talk to her either. Coop is the only person she will even look at right now.

Piper: **Coop! Come here for a minute… now! **

Coop materializes in.

Coop: Hey.

Piper: Thanks for coming… how is Phoebe doing?

Coop: She's… better. But, she feels like there is no hope. That she will never be able to escape from him. I mean, he's been "vanquished" over and over again, yet he keeps coming back.

Piper: So… we need to show her that he won't come back. Once he is gone, we must destroy the Grimoire… for good this time.

Patience (weakly): I-I think I'll go um, out for a walk. I need some fresh air…

Paige: Ok sweetie, give a yell if you need anything.

Patience left the kitchen and walked outside. When she was sure that she was a good distance away from the house, she called for Cole.

Patience: **Cole! **

Cole suddenly shimmered in front of her.

Cole: Hello, again. How may I be of assistance?

Patience: I heard about what you did to Phoebe; you know… how you tore her life apart.

Cole: Ah. So that's what this is about. I should tell you, Phoebe is the only reason I even asked Billie to bring me back.

Patience: Billie? It was Billie who brought you back! But why? Why would she do that to Phoebe?

Cole: You're missing the point. It wasn't about me. It was about Kristy. I was the one who summoned the book for Billie. In return, she resurrected me. Not terribly complicated.

Patience: _I really should tell Paige… this could get out of hand. _

Cole: Well, if that's all… I really should be going.

Cole once again shimmered out. Patience was left to her thoughts.

Patience: _But, what if Kristy was right? What if they __**do**__ plan to kill her? No. They wouldn't do that unless they had a reason to. _

Patience had made her decision to tell Paige, about everything. She would know what to do. Patience was in way over her head.

**In the Manor:**

Paige was sitting alone in the conservatory, reading a particularly interesting magazine. Patience had just walked in; she cautiously sat down opposite to her. Paige looked up.

Paige (smiling): Hey, how was your walk?

Patience: Oh… it was, nice I suppose. Hey… I need to tell you something.

Paige: I am all ears, what's up?

Patience: Well, you know how Cole was resurrected? I know who did it. I know who has the Grimoire too…

Paige (shocked): What! What do you mean you know who resurrected Cole?

Patience: I sort of just found out about that part… but there is something else. Someone else came back too, it wasn't just Cole.

Paige (worry in her tone): Patience… who else came back with him? And, who was the person who brought _them _back?

Patience (stuttering; unsure): W-well uh, you remember t-the ultimate battle? A-and how… (Softer) _Kristy_ was there? It's her, Paige. K-Kristy is the other person who was brought back… and the person who brought her back… was… Billie.

Paige: Oh… my god. Billie… why? Why would she do that? She knew the risks… And Cole? She had no right!

Patience (correcting Paige): She had no choice. She made a deal with him. If he summoned the Grimoire, then she had to resurrect him.

Paige (taking a deep breath): We need to get that book… and stop them. Before anything else happens! Patience…

Not knowing what to say, she orbed upstairs to find Piper and Leo. Patience was left in the conservatory.

**In the Attic:**

All the sisters, Coop, Henry and Leo had been orbed to the Attic with the help of Paige, who had just finished explaining what Patience had told her earlier.

Phoebe (choking back tears): Wait… Billie did this?

Piper: Shh… it's ok Phoebe. She did this behind our backs. All of us are in shock.

Henry: I remember what she was like when Kristy was here…

Paige (understanding what Henry meant): You're right. We should have noticed something else was going on…

Piper: I think we did, in a way. We just didn't do anything about. I am not sure how we should handle this.

Paige: The only way we can: We need to kill Kristy, and then Cole.

Leo: What about Billie? If Kristy was manipulating her somehow, then she should deserve another chance.

Piper: I agree, and I think I know how we can help her through this.

Phoebe (tears sliding down her already wet cheeks): What do you mean?

Piper: Well… we need to bind her powers. We can't have to anticipate her every move… at least not now. Not until we get rid of Kristy, and Cole.

Phoebe winced, and Coop held her even tighter.

Paige: That should work, as long as we can get to her before any more damage is done.

Piper started to work a binding potion for Billie's powers, while Paige scryed for her. Coop, was busy comforting a distraught Phoebe. Leo, and Henry assisted in a plan of attack. Once they found Billie, they would need to act quickly.

Patience had been sulking in the kitchen, when she realized that the sisters wouldn't be able to _see_ Kristy. How could they stop her? Quickly, Patience ran upstairs.

Patience (out of breath): I forgot, (Gasp) to tell you! (Gasp) Kristy is invisible!

Paige: What!

Piper: Well that's kind of an important detail to forget. How are you even sure she was there?

Patience: Well, um, I sort of promised I would help them… so she made it so that I could see her.

Piper (hesitantly): I guess… that you will have to come with us, so that you can tell us where she is.

Paige: No! We can't do that! There is no way.

Piper (looking at Paige): What else can we do? I mean it's not like we would be able to kill her otherwise!

Patience: I'll be ok, Paige. This is important, and you need someone who can see her. And why are you all so intent on _killing_ her? Isn't there some way to have her stay alive?

Paige: I wish there was, but it was her destiny to die… and death will come for her one way or another. This is just safer; we can't let her keep _brainwashing_ Billie.

Piper: Is… everyone ready?

The group exchanged solemn nods and Paige quickly orbed them to the spot where the crystal had pulled down on the map: Billie's dorm room.

**In Billie's Dorm Room:**

Billie (noticing the potion bottles in their hands): Oh… um… Hey what's up?

Piper quickly threw the binding potion at Billie, to prevent her from leaving. A cloud of blue smoke erupted from the smashed bottle, and circled around Billie; White lights began to leave her body. And, finally, when there were no more white lights, the blue cloud disappeared.

Billie (angry): What… **What did you do to me?**

Piper: We bound your powers.

Billie (to Patience): _You told them everything… didn't you? We __**trusted**__ you. I can see now that was a big mistake. _

Patience (back to Billie): _I'm sorry… I had to do it. _

Kristy walked over to Patience and stood behind her, whispering something in her ear.

_The Grimoire is gone. Hidden, we even took out the page of the book that could send me back. There is nothing you can do now, and I know the sisters won't just attack me. They want to __**reverse**__ the damage. _

Patience: They don't need a book to get rid of you.

Paige: Do you see her? What did she say to you?

Patience: She… she is right behind me. But, they don't have the book. They re-hid it. It could take years to find…

Piper: What? _What the hell are we supposed to do now? _

Phoebe: N-no! What about… Cole…

Piper: Don't worry, we'll find another way to send him back.

Paige: We promise we won't let him touch you.

Suddenly, Kristy started to form a giant ball of fire. The sister's were able to see this and reacted quickly, jumping out of the way as it whisked by and lit up Billie's bed in flames.

Billie: Kristy! What are you doing? You said you wouldn't hurt them!

Kristy: Billie. It is the **only **way that we can be together! Can't you see that? They will never allow it.

Billie: They don't have to! We can find a way…

Kristy (her expression darkening): There is no other way.

As Kristy began to form a massive ball of fire, that would burn the room to the ground, something unexpected happened. From out of the shadows a man waved his hand, and the fire disappeared. Then, he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and started to chant in another language. Kristy began to fade away.

Kristy: **No! Please don't! I don't want to go back there! Billie… Billie help! **

Billie ran towards her sister, but Paige was quick to grab her and hold her back. A few seconds later; Kristy was gone. Billie froze, unable to move. How many times would she have to see her family suffer, and die? She truly had no one. Paige quickly orbed Billie into the prepared room at magic school. Everything had happened so fast.

Phoebe (tearing up): Cole…

Cole (winking at Patience): No, really. Don't feel like you need to thank me, or anything.

Patience: How did you know?

Cole didn't leave time to answer the question, and quickly shimmered away, before the sisters had any time to react.

Piper: Leo!! Coop!! Come here!

Coop and Leo materialized into Billie's dorm. Immediately, Coop sensed Phoebe's pain and rushed to her side.

Leo: What happened? Is Kristy…?

Piper: Yes. She's gone. But… it wasn't us who sent her back. It was Cole.

Everyone stood there for a moment, taking in everything that had happened. When suddenly, they remembered what Cole had said to Patience.

Paige: Patience, why did Cole say that to you?

Patience: Well, I sort of called him earlier.

Piper: **You what?**

Patience: Please, let me explain… I called him when I went out for a walk. I wanted… no, needed to know who brought him back. When he told me it was Billie… well, that's when I knew I needed to tell you.

Paige: Never, ever, do anything like that again! Do you have any idea what _could_ have happened? He could have killed you! But, I am glad you decided to tell us when you did. Any later, and things could have gone to the extreme.

Patience (quietly): I'm sorry.

Paige orbed everyone back to the manor. Phoebe and Coop went upstairs to talk, Piper and Leo went to check on Wyatt and Chris, and Paige and Henry sat down to have a long talk with Patience. Meanwhile, Cole was busy preparing for his own attack. He knew the girls too well for anyone's liking, and he had already been formally introduced to Patience. He had everything that he needed to bring Phoebe back to him.

**In the underworld:**

Cole: So, I've heard that you really know how to take care of a cupid huh?

Voice: Yes, I've killed my fair share of them. Why did you bring me back?

Cole: Well, Drazi, I was hoping you might take care of a little cupid problem that I have.

You see he has stolen my wife from me.

Drazi (disappointed): Oh so this _is_ about love then.

Cole (smirking): I suppose, but it's also about hate. I hate that cupid, Drazi. You will destroy him for me.

Drazi (smiling wickedly): As you wish.

Thanks to reviewers: Peterpan27, WHYBENORMAL93, and Sammy Lynn234 for reviewing.

A special thanks to: Sammy Lynn234 for reviewing on every chapter, and your great suggestions.

Please review! All reviews are helpful and greatly appreciated.

Until next time,

-PoWriter.


	8. Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters that appeared on the television show, however I do own this particula

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters that appeared on the television show, however I do own this particular story line and all of the new characters that I will introduce. **

-All words in italics are thoughts/telepathic dialogue.

-All bolded words are exclamations or the start of a new scene.

Important Information to know…

-Billie has the power to read minds, and communicate with people that way.

-Page has started to develop a similar ability.

-Oh, and the Grimoire was never destroyed, just hidden… quite well.

-This story begins about 5 months after season eight of Charmed.

A/N: Incase you didn't know, Drazi is the demon of hate, who appeared in season two of Charmed. And the sheet I refer to in the beginning is the sheet of paper that Cole read off of when he killed Kristy. (You will see what I mean.)

* * *

**At the Manor: **

Paige: I can't believe we have to vanquish Cole… again.

Piper (sarcastically): After three or so times you get used to it.

Phoebe: The only way we can really take him out for good is if we get that sheet from him. That has to be the missing page from the Grimoire.

Piper: Phoebe is right, we need to get it back from him somehow.

Paige: If we can find him, I am pretty sure I will be able to orb the sheet to me, but he is in the Underworld right now. So I can't call for it from here.

Phoebe: All right. It looks like we have a plan.

**At Magic School:**

Billie was sitting in her room. The elders had spent several hours explaining the situation to her. How Kristy had manipulated Billie's actions, and why she was being given a second chance. Billie was beginning to realize that Kristy was evil. She knew very well that the sisters had no choice but to do what they did.

**(Billie's P.O.V. non-script format)**

I heard a knock at the door, and then to my surprise, Patience came in.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

She looked down and almost whispered, "I'm so sorry."

For some reason, I almost felt sorry that I had snapped at her like that. I knew she only did what she had done to protect me, and secretly I was very thankful for that. No one said anything for a little while, until I reluctantly broke the silence.

"Do you want to go for a walk? It's really stuffy in here." I asked.

A tiny smile tugged at the sides of her mouth, I realized that I had never seen her smile before.

"Sure." She replied coolly.

We started out the door, silently walking next to each other. It felt nice, to be honest. To be near someone who wasn't trying to convince me that Kristy was evil; I had figured that out already.

"Look, I was wondering if we could just start over. You know, forget this whole mess. Like it never happened." Patience suddenly pleaded.

I smiled and whispered, "I would like that."

"What's going on at the manor right now?" I asked.

Patience continued to explain everything that had happened after Kristy's death.

**At the Manor, in Phoebe's room (No longer in first person, back to script format):**

Coop: Is there anything you want to talk about? You've been really quiet since Cole came back. I just want to understand you.

Phoebe (taking a deep breath): I think it is best if you know… when Cole was vanquished before… I wasn't really over him. A part of me was still deeply in love with him, and it took me a long time to finally get over it. And now that he is back… those feelings have sort of returned.

Coop (taking her hands): It's ok Phoebe. He was a huge part of your life for so long. I understand why these feelings have come back. But you need to remember why you decided to end the relationship, what he did to you.

Phoebe (feeling more sure about herself): You're right, Coop. (Hugging him.)

Coop and Phoebe talked for a while longer, and when a good half and hour had gone by, they decided to head downstairs and grab something to eat. Just as they were about to walk out the door, Drazi materializes in front of them. Immediately, Phoebe kicks Drazi in the chest, causing him to fly back into the door.

Phoebe: Hey! Haven't I seen you before?

Drazi (angry, pointing at Coop): I will _destroy _you cupid!

Then once again, using a stolen cupid's ring, he materializes out of the room.

Phoebe (looking at Coop): What was that all about?

Coop (startled): No idea… but now it looks like we have another problem to deal with.

Phoebe nodded, and the two of them headed down stairs to tell Paige and Piper.

**At Magic School:**

Billie (sighing): I wonder when I'll be able to get my powers back…

Patience: From what I've heard the sisters will give them back to you a week or two after the whole mess with Cole is finished.

Billie: Did they mention when I might be able to come back?

Patience: Yeah, actually. They said that you could come back once Cole is taken care of. You won't be alone though.

Billie: What do you mean?

Patience (making a face): They won't let me go back down until it's over either.

Billie laughed, and they found some chairs to sit down on in the library.

**Back at the Manor:**

Piper (looking at the Book of Shadows): Is this the guy?

Phoebe: Yup, that's him.

Piper: I thought we vanquished him years ago!

Phoebe: We did, I'm guessing Cole brought him back some how.

Paige: Why?

Phoebe (sighing): Isn't it obvious? He wants to kill Coop.

Paige (suddenly much quieter): Oh.

Piper: Here, it says how we will be able to vanquish him. All we need is a potion.

Paige: Great! I'll get started on it.

Piper: Phoebe and Coop, can you two come help me look for Cole in the Underworld?

Phoebe (Slightly hesitant): Yeah, lets go.

Coop takes Phoebe's and Piper's hands, and materializes into the underworld.

**In the Underworld:**

Piper, Phoebe and Coop wandered around for some time, until they came across a very interesting cavern. The floor of the cavern was covered in a layer of grass and purple flowers. Above them, stretched a beautiful sunset in a cloudless sky.

Piper (eyes wide, mouth dropped open): What the hell?

Phoebe (shocked): How is that even possible? A sunset… in the Underworld! What is that all about?

Out of nowhere they heard a voice.

_**Ahhh, that is not but an enchantment. Isn't it lovely though?**_

Phoebe: Wait is that… Cole?

Cole shimmered in front of them, smiling at Phoebe.

Cole: Do you like it? These are your favorite flowers. (Picking up a purple tulip.)

Phoebe (frowning, obviously in disgust): Not any more they aren't!

Piper (whispering to Coop and Phoebe): Lets go; we know where he lives now.

Coop nodded and quickly materialized them back into the manor.

**In the Attic of the Manor: **

Paige had noticed Coop, Piper and Phoebe enter the room.

Paige (grinning proudly, and holding a vial filled with red liquid): Potion's finished!

Piper: Good, because we just found Cole.

Paige (to Coop): Do you think you can somehow get Drazi to come to us?

Coop: Unfortunately, I can't. He is very smart; he knows that you will be prepared by now.

Piper: Then we will just have to summon him somehow. Is there something in the book?

Paige: No. But maybe we could try making up a spell of our own.

Phoebe: I'm on it.

Coop, Piper and Paige waited for Phoebe to finish the spell. When she was done, the three held hands and started to read the spell.

_Drazi,_

_Demon of hate,_

_By the power of love we call you near,_

_Come to us and settle here!_

A swirl of black and red wind appeared before the sisters, and within the wind, a very angry Drazi stood scowling.

Drazi (angry): Why have you summon me witches?

Piper: Now! Throw the potion!

Coop: Wait! Don't!

Paige (hand in the air, about to throw the potion): What! Why?

Coop: His ring, you have to take it off first!

Paige quickly called for Drazi's stolen ring, and threw the potion.

Drazi: No! No! No…. Not again!

Screaming in agony, Drazi melted into a puddle of black goop, which sizzled and disappeared.

Paige (sighing): Good work people.

Coop (smiling): Thank you so much.

Phoebe (hugging Coop): We would never let anything happen to you.

Paige: We should get the spell from Cole, so that he can't destroy it before we can get to it.

Piper: Good thinking Paige. All right, Coop, can you take us back to his "lair?"

Coop materialized the sisters and himself back into Cole's liar.

**In the Underworld:**

Paige: What the hell?

Piper (sighing): We know…. It's a bit too flowery for my taste, but what the heck, right?

Phoebe stifled a laugh, just as Cole appeared before the group.

Cole: Welcome back ladies.

Paige: **Missing Grimoire page!**

An old folded up piece of paper appeared in Paige's hand.

Cole: **No!**

Piper: Quick Paige, orb us to magic school!

**In the Library at Magic School:**

Billie and Patience had fallen asleep on their different couches. Billie was just opening her eyes, when she saw four people staring at her**. **

Billie (startled): **Aaaahhhhh!! **

Paige: Whoa, calm-down it's just us, Billie!

Billie's face turned bright red, and Patience awoke with a start, looking around confused at first; realizing where she was, her expression relaxed.

Patience: Oh, hey! Done so soon?

Piper: No, we just got the spell, we need to finish off Cole first.

Paige: That shouldn't be too hard, but we figured it would be safer to re-group here than at the manor.

Phoebe: That's probably where he would go to find us, and he _will_ come looking for us.

Paige: I think there is an extra set of crystals here somewhere; we should use that to trap him… **Crystals!**

A box of the magical crystals appeared in Paige's hands.

Piper: Are we all ready?

Phoebe: Yes, but Coop, I think you should stay here. He wants to kill you remember?

Coop (disgruntled): Ok, Phoebe.

Paige took Phoebe's and Piper's hands and quickly orbed to the Manor.

**In the Attic of the Manor: **

Phoebe: Do you think he is here?

Piper: Probably… try calling his name. That might grab his attention.

Phoebe: **Cole!**

Cole immediately shimmered into the attic.

Cole: Hello again Phoebe.

Paige: **Crystals! **

The crystals formed a circle around Cole, trapping him inside.

Cole: Oh, I see how it is.

Phoebe: Shut up Cole.

Cole: Hehe, make me.

Paige pulled the ancient spell out of her pocket, and all three sister's quickly read it aloud. Cole stared at Phoebe, even as his feet caught fire. Just before he was sucked back into the Ghostly Plane, he mouthed, _I love you Phoebe._

Phoebe (turning away from the ashes, looking confident): Let's go.

Paige orbs Piper, Phoebe and herself back to the Manor, where she instinctively calls Henry.

Henry: Paige! I was so worried, is everyone all right… are _you_ all right?

Paige (chuckling): Yes, Henry! We are all fine.

Henry (sighing; relieved): I am just about to leave work, so I should be home soon.

Paige: Ok, I'll see you soon Henry. I love you!

Henry: I love you too.

Paige put the phone back on the hook, and walked back into the conservatory, where she found Piper and Leo holding Wyatt and Chris, and Phoebe and Coop sitting next to each other. She walked over to the group, and took a seat opposite to Phoebe and Coop.

Paige: Think I should go get Billie and Patience?

Piper: Yeah, we should probably talk to Billie though.

Paige (smiling; about to orb): All right, if Henry gets back before I do, let him know where I am.

Piper nodded, and Paige orbed to the magic school library.

**At Magic School, in the Library: **

Patience: Do you think they died? What if we are stuck here!

Billie (sighing): They aren't dead Patience. I'm sure of it.

At that, Paige orbed next to the two of them.

Paige: I hop you two didn't have too much fun!

Patience (sarcastically): You bet!

Billie laughed, and Paige quickly orbed them back to the manor, where the whole family was waiting for their return.

* * *

Thanks to reviewers: Sammy Lynn234, peterpan27 and DarkAngel814 for their continuous support and suggestions.

If you made a suggestion I did my best to fit it into this chapter.

Just a heads up, we are coming close to the end of this story (sniff,) but I will be making a sequel to this story. It will focus more on Patience's teenage life/drama.

Please review!

Until next time,

-PoWriter


	9. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters that appeared on the television show, however I do own this particula

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters that appeared on the television show, however I do own this particular story line and all of the new characters that I will introduce. **

-All words in italics are thoughts/telepathic dialogue.

-All bolded words are exclamations or the start of a new scene.

Important Information to know…

-Billie has the power to read minds, and communicate with people that way.

-Page has started to develop a similar ability.

-Oh, and the Grimoire was never destroyed, just hidden… quite well.

-This story begins about 5 months after season eight of Charmed.

A/N: Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of this story! There will be a sequel though. And to respond to several of your reviews:

DarkAngel814- Yes, this was more of a start to the story, to get the characters all properly introduced, and allow for the readers to get into the story. Not to worry, Phoebe will be a lot less wimpy and teary in the next story.

Peterpan27- That's a great idea, but I think some of their secrets should stay hidden; this allows for the next story to reveal some of those secrets.

I would also like all of your input on keeping the sequel in the script format. I can write it either way.

THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the conservatory of the manor, still soaking in the conversation. The Elder's had stopped by too, to help Billie explain herself. The family understood that she was being manipulated.

Billie: I… I can't believe I did that to you, I don't deserve your forgiveness.

Piper: Billie, listen to me. You were being manipulated by evil, and for a while it got the best of you.

Billie: But I tried to _kill_ you… I did kill you!

Paige: Sweetie, we've all tried to kill each other at one point or another… under the influence of evil, of course. The important thing is that we are here now, and that's all that matters.

Phoebe: Hey, I was queen of the Underworld at one point!

Billie faked a smile.

Piper: The thing is, we all have been there before. You not only over came the evil influence, but you also killed your own sister to save us. I would never have been able to do that.

Billie: I…

Piper (interrupting Billie): What we are trying to say Billie, is that we forgive you, and we want you to come back.

Billie's face lit up, she couldn't believe that they would forgive her so easily.

Billie: I… I don't know what to say! Thank you so much!

Phoebe immediately jumped up and pulled Billie into a huge hug.

Paige (smiling): Glad to have you back!

**Patience's P.O.V. (non-script format)**:

I was deep in thought; I hadn't really been paying attention. Everything had happened so quickly; I had forgotten about all of my friends from before I met the sisters. None of them knew where I was… or if I was ok. _Focus, you will find them later... back to the present now, Patience. _

"...Hey! Patience! Hellooooooo, anybody home?" I heard Paige's voice.

"I'm sorry! What was the question?" I was embarrassed.

"Ugh, we were talking about sending you to school in the fall." Piper replied.

_School... right. _"Oh, what school would I be attending?"

"The social services office told us that you would be a junior next year. So we were thinking that we would enroll you in the local high school." Paige added.

"Sure, that's Eastwell High right?" I had remembered driving past it a couple times. "Wait, the school year isn't over yet! Will I still get credit for the day's I've missed?"

Paige had worked something out with the head of my other school, "Yes sweetie, you will get credit for the rest of the year, and you just have to fill out some packets every week, to make sure you know the material."

I groaned. _Why? Why!_

Billie stifled a giggle, and I glared at her.

"The Elder's gave us permission to magically add on another room to the house, so you won't have to share with Paige and Henry." Phoebe smiled when she spoke.

"Thanks." I was glad to have my own space; nothing sucks more that having to share a room with your Mom. I learned that the hard way.

Piper lead the way upstairs, and we found a nice place in the hallway to add my room. Piper had already made a spell for it, and when she had finished reading, a door appeared in a swirl of light. Cautiously, I opened it. It revealed a small room, with a window by the bed. It was kind of cozy.

"Nice." I said. I was perfectly content with my new room.

"We will leave you for a bit so you can get all moved in... Your stuff is under the bed." Paige said as she closed the door.

"**Thank you!**" I called after her.

I lay on the ground, and stuck my head under the bed. Sure enough, a large black duffle bag was waiting for me. I pulled it out, and unzipped the top. I found a few pairs of clothes, some shoes, my I-pod, the laptop I had spent the last two years saving up for, and a small picture in a wooden frame. The picture was of my and my adoptive mother… no. She was my mother, my real mother, and the one who raised me. She was so perfect. Her skin was always tan it had seemed, her dark brown hair hung over her shoulders like silk, while her green eyes were lit up with the light of the camera flash. I didn't look too different, I still had the same awkward smile, and the same sandy colored hair. I remembered that this picture was taken not a week before... the incident. Tears had started to form in my eyes. Quickly, I put my clothes in the dresser, my shoes by the door, and the picture on my nightstand. I carefully put my laptop on top of the dresser, and my I-pod next to the picture. Everything was in its place. I felt comfortable enough to try and get some sleep.

**(No longer in first person perspective)**

It was morning, and everyone had made his or her way downstairs for breakfast. Piper had woken up early, and decided to make waffles. Billie was invited to spend the night, and she was the first person downstairs. She was eager to help in any way.

**In the dining room:**

Leo (who had just walked in): Whoa, Piper! What's the occasion?

Piper: Well, today is the first morning that Patience has spent with us being officially moved in! And on top of that, everything seems like it's back to normal.

Phoebe (sarcastically): Yea… whatever that means.

Piper chuckled.

Paige (excited): Oh! Before I forget, Patience, you are starting your training today! By the end of the summer you should really have a hold on your powers.

Patience (who was horribly tired): Sweet… I can't wait!

Everyone was at the table talking about the exciting several months ahead; it had all just fallen together. Everything seemed right.

* * *

That's the end of the last chapter! Ahhhh!

If you really liked this, or sort of liked this, or just want to read something else like this, please check out my new sequel! It's called _Regardless of Emotion._ You can find it on my profile.

Hope to see you in reviews for the sequel!

Also, I know this is completed, but if you feel like reviewing, go ahead, no one is stopping you. Smiley Face.

Until Next Time,

-PoWriter


End file.
